The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that sews a sewing object.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a bobbin winding device that winds a thread drawn out from a thread spool onto a lower thread bobbin. A bobbin winder spindle of the bobbin winding device on which the lower thread bobbin is mounted is positioned to the right of a thread spool pin on which the thread spool is mounted. A thread guide body positioned to the left of the thread spool pin guides the thread drawn out from the thread spool to the bobbin winder spindle. At the time of sewing, the thread drawn out from the thread spool is guided to a sewing needle via a thread take-up lever or the like that is positioned on an opposite side to the bobbin winder spindle with respect to the thread spool pin.